


throwaway title

by CaptainMorgan



Category: i don't want this to be a public post so i'm making shit up here
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMorgan/pseuds/CaptainMorgan
Summary: this is just an outline for a fic ;;inconsistent tense, inconsistent everything else too.





	throwaway title

\---okay so scene starts w/ jack kind of drifting along the edge of consciousness,  
faintly aware of a pressure against his body, but too drowsy to really pay much mind.  
he's still pleasantly BUZZED from a night of drinking, and is all-prepared to let himself sink  
into a resting state until the weight along his hips MOVES and a familiar honeyed-drawl asks,

  
" _still with me, jack_ ?"  

 

he'd open his eyes, tip his chin towards his collar and find mccree looking up at him with a look  
thats just as much AMUSED as it is CURIOUS - and that's when he remembers all the drinks  
they'd shared, where one thing led to another, and now they're HERE on the bed thats barely big  
enough for the both of them, jesse's hands pulling his shirt from where it's tucked into the waistband of his pants.  
he remembers taunting jesse, dropping the word 'kid' again, until the cowboy got flustered and insisted he's hardly a child anymore,  
to which jack prompted, " _prove it_."

" -ack ? jack ?"   
focus returns again on the third call of his name,  
and jack blinks a couple times to in efforts to clear his head-  
" what ? yeah, i'm here. "  
"ya sure? zoned out pretty hard there."  
jesse gets that shirt open ( _it's a button up, who knows where he got a button up, maybe it's one of mccree's layers that jack took earlier in the day, Who Knows_ ) and positions himself above jack's chest, lowering himself carefully, keeping gaze on jack's face as  
he dares to press a testing lick to a nipple, earning a slight flinch for it - but the way jack bites his lips tells of nothing but APPROVAL.

"-you seem pretty calm about all this." jack notes, changing subject.  
"do i ?" another lick, this one more persistent, using the flat of his tongue ;  
"yeah. like you--like you know where you're going with it." because honestly, jack's just along for the ride. he's not drunk enough to be unaware, just inebriated to the point where he has no inhibitions - jesse's attractive, WILLING, and jack desperately needs a distraction.  
_he wouldn't admit that he'd only accept such distraction from mccree._

"reckon s'just cause i've thought about it before. have had you in my head for a while now."

and THAT would make jack pause, eyes widening in surprise because--that's the farthest thing from what he expected to hear.  
"--what ? since when ?"   
"since a little after i joined blackwatch, i s'pose."   
and jack just remains STILL, because jesse's been thinking about him like this for THAT LONG ?   
how did he not NOTICE ?  
\--in the face of awkward, uncharacteristic NERVOUSNESS, he chuckles.

“but you were such a BRAT in the beginning. constantly causing trouble for me.”

“i just wanted you to pay attention to me.”

“ so why didn’t you say anything ?”  
jesse lifts his head from where he’s been shamelessly laving across jack’s chest,  
pulling that nipple gently between his teeth, perking it up and leaving faint bite-marks around it. an opaque line of saliva still keeps them connected--

“ because you were in love with reyes. ”

  
he says it so CASUALLY, so MATTER-OF-FACT that jack INSTANTLY colors,  
spluttering around a reply that eventually DIES in the face of a _knowing look_ jesse gives him. no use arguing, then. it’s not as though he’s WRONG.  
jack HAD been in love with reyes, but--- chances had been lost. he’s still a touch SORE over it, but some things are out of his control.

jack falls briefly quiet, again catching his lower lip between his teeth.  
SO, jesse’s been holding such emotions for jack for all these years - but how deep do they run ? is it an interest that will end with the night, or does jesse want something MORE from him ? jack doesn’t know what jesse hopes for ; doesn’t know what _HE_  hopes for. 

in their time back together he can’t DENY that there’s been something NEW between them. he’s caught himself watching mccree more than once, just to LOOK at him - to APPRECIATE the sight of him, study the details of the man he’s become. though jesse’s personality is still largely the same, jack finds himself thinking it ENDEARING---jesse is so shameless in who he is, something so inherently attractive and CHARMING ; jack’s been struggling with such realizations, but at the end of the day finds himself wishing the cowboy would direct those dumb, playful winks only at HIM.  
  
there must be a look of apprehension on his face, because jesse rises up to make some space between them, looking a touch concerned.  
“...should we stop ?”

  
“what ?”

“s’just--if you’re not interested--”

“who said i’m not interested?” the closest he’s come to confessing that his blossoming attraction might already have bloomed, and jesse’s ignoring him to continue rambling ;

“--i don’t want to make you feel like you’ve gotta take pity on me, y’know?”

“jesse.”

“i’ve gotten by this long without havin’ you--”

“ _jesse_.”

“--i think i can manage for----”

 

he doesn’t get to finish, as jack’s reaching out to grab his collar,  
yanking him in for a bruising kiss. 

 

their first kiss begins with them crushed together, but a slight change in angle has their lips slotting _just right_. there’s a deep groan from jesse that shoots bullets right through jack’s heart - a noise like he’s finally found RELIEF, and jack awards him by parting his lips. 

jesse readjusts himself as he takes the offer, bracketing arms around jack’s head on the bed as he licks into his mouth, earning a low, muffled noise in response. 

they kiss until they can’t breathe, and even then are unwilling to part.

breaking with shuddering breaths, there’s a moment of silence before a low chuckle sounds from the cowboy ;

  
“jack morrison, that’s playin’ _dirty._ ”

it earns a salacious, cheeky-sort of grin ;  
“just finish what you started.”  


\--and then obvs it leads into sex,,  
starts with them rocking against each other as they peel clothes away ;  
bed creaking, rough sounds of pleasure, the works--  
jack starts on his back but eventually decides to take on most of the work,  
because while jesse is young and spry jack’s still a super soldier w/ a lot of stamina.  
so, yeah - they end up in cowboy position, and you can absolutely bet jack snags mccree’s hat from where it’s been left on the corner of the bed,  
putting it on as he rides him with the most smug grin on his face,  
up until that expression falters into a blissed-out look as jesse thoroughly wrecks him.  
he climaxes hard, body angled back, hands on jesse’s calves before jesse finishes in him, filling him all the way up.  
   
they catch their breath, they clean up, they get comfortable beneath the covers, they kiss some more, and they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
